Death’s Love
by Arkham Cat
Summary: Thassarian contemplates his feelings for his brother in arms. Eventually, coming to terms with his love, he decides to plan a way of escaping the Ebon blade with Koltira. However, dose the elf feel the same way? If so, can they even ever escape the Litch King?


A/N, I own nothing! Reviews are very welcome!~

Love, that's not something Death Knights look for. We live our, 'lives' as the case may be under our master the Lich King. There is no time for love. No time to stop and even consider it. Nor should any of us ever be able to think about such a live warm thing, and yet… here I am staring at my comrade, Koltira. The Blood Elf who has been by my side practically from the beginning. Well, the beginning as in when I stabbed him through with my blade. That was our beginning. I could not think of leaving without him and having him by my side. It was a plus that the king wanted him on our side as well for the way he fought so fierce. The king however does not feel. I would hope he has not had the thoughts I have of my elf. Not my elf. I should not think that of him. I was selfish and took his life from him. Even if he says he has forgiven me, it was not fair.

Even if we weren't dead, love could not be ours, for he is Horde and I Alliance.

Even simply the fact that we are both males. In my kingdom, when I was alive that was a sin. I am unsure if that still stands. In his world it would not be However. Maybe, in some lifetime...

"Thassarian, what are you gawking at?" The sound of Koltira broke through his racing thoughts of said elf.

"Nothing my friend. I was merely lost in thought." The look on Koltira's face proved that he did not believe Thassarian's lie even though he choose to continue on, turning his skeletal horse back around down the path.

"Come then we must make haste if we are to finish our quest for the lord."

"Yes, of course. You are most current brother, let us continue."

Koltira eyed Thassarian suspiciously before talking once more.

"What is it? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. We will talk of it later."

"Fine, if you so insist to hide."

Death Knights don't have hearts. Well, we do. They just aren't beating any longer. The heart part I mean in feeling. That part of us, our souls have been ripped away from us when we lost our lives. I took Koltira's from him. The guilt still plagues me. I now know exactly why I did it.

"Not much farther before we reach the mine Thassarian. Are you prepared for battle?"

"Always."

"Man of few words as always I see, let us go and take the mine in name of our lord."

I did it for love. From the moment I saw the long haired elf I was in love. I have never seen a being as beautiful as him. I have never met someone like him, he is his own person. I wish to tell him my feelings so, but I shall not. It is bad enough what I have done to him.

"Stop thinking you fool and help me clear the mine." Thassarian gathered himself and picked his sword back up to help Koltira finish the job. The Lich king for sent only the two of them to conquer the mine off the main land. More than likely he was looking to expand his reach. Before entering the shaft Thassarian stopped, his metal boots clicking on the ground. His mind racing. What heart he was not supposed to feel beating to life fast in his chest.

"Koltira, wait a moment. What if, what if we left."

After pulling his blade back out from a body Koltira looked over to his friend.

"Leave?" He asked, a frown setting on his lips.

"Run away from the King, find a home and refuge away from the Lord's hand."

The elf ears fell in sorrow. "That, my brother is a dream, a great one but dream it still is. He would hunt us down and kill us for treason. Plus where would we go? I don't believe anyone wants our kind in their homes."

"you are right, as always. I am sorry my brother. I just wish for a different path."

"As do I, though this is what fate has chosen for us."

Thassarian and Koltira went back to clearing the mine, neither really getting into the swing of blood. The thought of a possible way to get both he and Koltira out and away at the forefront of Thassarian's mind.

I will, find a way. I swear to you my blood brother.


End file.
